grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm
The Grimm family and its descendants can see mythological creatures (Wesen) disguised as humans. Biography They are related to the Brothers Grimm. They are tasked with policing the creature world, making sure that those who harm humans are stopped. Grimms possess superior fighting skills, and good heads for observation and uncanny instincts for people and their personalities, even besides their ability to sense the supernatural. So police work seems a rather good fit, as is law. In Cat and Mouse, it is revealed that the Grimms occasionally work for the Seven Royal Houses and with the Verrat, helping to enforce order among the Wesen. Grimms only inherit the powers when the Grimm of the generation before them dies. Interestingly, it has been hinted that there are branches of the family elsewhere in the world, as the episode "Tarantella" involves a Grimm meeting an Asian (Japanese) doctor on a train in Singapore, who with his family, had the same ability as the Eurocentric Grimms. Grimms also seem to have preference for decapitation and there are many references to them cutting off their victim's head. The current number of Grimms is unknown. The family includes: *Jacob Ludwig Carl Grimm (January 4, 1785 – September 20, 1863), German philologist, lawyer, and capturer of folklore. *Wilhelm Carl Grimm (February 24, 1786 – December 16, 1859), German philologist, lawyer, and capturer of folklore. *Eduardo Grimm (? - after 1936), a Spanish Grimm who escaped to Madrid during an invasion by the Verrat *Marie Kessler (1958 - 2011), who did not have contact with other members of Nick's immediate family. *Nick Burkhardt (1982 - ), a Portland, Oregon homicide detective, who only recently learned about his background. *Crawford Grimm (? - ?), who executed a Lausenschlange in Vienna, possibly during the reign of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. *Kelly Burkhardt (? - ), Nick's Mother, and Reed Burkhardt (? - 1994), his father, who were the guardians of the Coins of Zakynthos, whom, until recently, Nick believed had been killed in an accident when Nick was twelve. Marie told Nick that his parents had been murdered. In the episode Woman in Black it is revealed that Kelly Burkhardt is in fact alive somehow. *An unnamed probable Grimm who was beheaded, probably by a Hässlich, in Belgium. *Jose Maria Lopez Diego y Grimm (? - ?), who encountered a Murciélago in the upper Amazon and defended himself using a Murciélago matraca. *Hasegawa (? - ?), a Japanese doctor and possible Grimm - it is known he "shared...abilities" with a Grimm whom he traveled with on a steamer from Singapore. He passed along a scroll written in Japanese describing his encounters with a Spinnetod. Powers Grimms possess many powers, the most used one is their ability to see Wesen for what they really are, but only if the Wesen is startled, scared, angered, stressed or something else happens that disrupts the Wesen's concentration Assumedly, Wesen are able to recognize Grimms because a Grimm responds to the morphing. However, there may be another means of identification that we have not seen yet as even when Nick keeps his face passive upon seeing a Hässlich - as he did in - the Hässlich still knew who he was. If this recognition of him is because Nick is well known in Portland's Wesen community or not is still up for debate. Grimms also possess superhuman physical traits, such as strength, durability, reflexes, and speed. This allows them to go toe to toe with any Wesen, except Siegbarste, and survive things that would kill a normal person. Nick was able take on a Skalenzahne and defeat it. His aunt, despite dying of cancer, and weakened by the drugs, was still able to kill her attacker, and showed no fear to Monroe who - despite his Wieder ways - is shown to be very scary to other Wesen and able to rip the arm off of an attacker. 's Hexenbiest spirit dying after drinking the blood of grimm.]] It has also been shown that the blood of a Grimm can destroy the animal part of a Hexenbiest. In essence, the Hexenbiest becomes human after this and is no longer a part of the Wesen world. It is currently unknown if this will work on other members of the Wesen world. Grimm also possesses greater resistance to temptation than humans, and are the only beings able to resist the temptation of the Coins of Zakynthos. As well as this, Grimms seem to have a natural aptitude for fighting, particularly against Wesen, and with ancient and medieval weapons. As well as possessing incredible observation abilities and keen instincts. There also seems to be some natural aptitude in the Grimm lines of artistic talent as there are many detailed pictures in Aunt Marie's books from the other Grimms and Nick shows an aptitude for drawing as well. Category:Human Category:Grimm